


【兔赤】244官方萬歲【微肉】

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: #兔赤##木兔光太郎##赤葦京治#感恩官方，讚嘆官方，超短打微肉。希望不會被擋（（（（總字數１２００起各位小夥伴有話就講，來來來我不會咬你的（什麼東西總之是個一本正經地胡說八道的赤葦的故事╮(╯▽╰)╭





	【兔赤】244官方萬歲【微肉】

#兔赤##木兔光太郎##赤葦京治#感恩官方，讚嘆官方，超短打微肉。希望不會被擋（（（（總字數１２００起

 

各位小夥伴有話就講，來來來我不會咬你的（什麼東西

 

總之是個一本正經地胡說八道的赤葦的故事╮(╯▽╰)╭

 

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

 

 

木兔晃著頭一臉不甘心的樣子，那樣子的表情赤葦已經習以為常，而且也無數次地出現－－無論是在場上還是床上－－作為二傳手、後輩及情侶的赤葦，這應該是早就見怪不怪的事了，而且理由總是千奇百怪，要是換做其他人的話早就萎了，但經歷幾次就化解幾次的赤葦可說是司空見慣，磨出了詳細的心得，用來伺候他家這隻難纏的雄鴞。

 

 

「好想要巨乳啊......」那隻貓頭鷹喃喃自語著。

 

 

「啊，慘了。」赤葦久違的在心裡這樣暗忖著。

 

 

等等，赤葦冷靜，即使木兔露出了那樣的表情，下身仍然還是很有氣勢的；但是普通的甜言蜜語並不能讓消沉的木兔學長重振興致，比起言語、行動上的引導是更好的選項。

 

 

「......木兔桑，你真的那麼想要巨乳嗎？」赤葦難得主動地用雙腿勾住木兔的下半身，極其誘惑地蹭著木兔的腰部，幾使表情冷靜的不得了，木兔應該也沒有辦法無視體溫的傳遞。 

 

 

「怎麼說呢？也不是赤葦的胸部不好，但是巨乳嘛......總是男人的浪漫吧？」

 

 

「木兔桑，想要什麼就直說。」

 

 

「好想埋進去啊！一次就好！」

 

 

「木兔桑，這樣我會很困擾的。」又是一記直球，完全沒有安慰的成分。小木兔似乎也感染了本人的消沉，興致缺缺的樣子。赤葦抿了抿唇，靠在木兔的耳畔輕語：「要是木兔前輩想跟女人做的話。」

 

 

「才、才不是那個意思！」消沉的貓頭鷹瞬間嚇到豎直全身的毛，不過小木兔看起來更加的沒精神了，全身的血液也不知竄到哪去，剩臉變得慘白「只是想要巨乳而已！不是不要赤葦意思啊！」

 

 

「......」雖然是可以預料的情況，只是接下來若是小木兔不能再度重振雄風的話，困擾的絕對是自己。

 

 

「木兔桑，這不就是巨乳嗎？」赤葦的雙手捧著木兔的下胸圍、一臉正經的胡說八道，要是成人片裡出現的那種抹布大叔做的話，這動作可以直接被告性騷擾了。

 

 

「？！」

 

 

「而且絕對有Ｄ以上喔。」

 

 

「咦？！」赤葦都說到這個份上了，搞不清楚這到底是耶於還是稱讚的木兔像是被不良少年們欺負的純情少女漲紅著臉，嘴裡不知道該吐出感謝還是要故作矜持的抗議回去。

 

 

「我也想要埋在巨乳裡啊，這可是男人的浪漫呢。」赤葦自然而然地像是享受著真正的巨乳一樣，閉著眼睛靠上木兔的胸膛。

 

 

「......原來如此！！男人也是有巨乳的！」骨碌碌的大眼忽然睜得圓亮，像是發現新大陸一樣地反撲回赤葦的胸口猛蹭，倏地又抬起頭來問「那我可以吸嗎？」

 

 

「木兔桑想要的話。」聽起來鎮靜的赤葦，臉上已經不是這回事，燥熱起的精壯少年全身的熱情已經燃起自己身體的火。

 

 

「那我就不客氣了！」

 

 

「啊、別咬、溫柔點...！」胸口的櫻紅從未受到如此殷勤的對待，赤葦的呼吸變的急躁而直接，被野獸佔有的身體已經不用再思考就能獲得原始的快感。

 

 

「這就是男人的巨乳啊......」木兔若有其事的讚嘆，下肢重疊的地方已經互相頂撞的無法忍耐－－乾柴烈火，這些大家都懂的就不多說了。

 

 

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

 

 

「果然我是最棒的！」這是愛撒嬌的雄鴞投入被自己做得透身酥軟的年下情侶的愉悅與驕傲。

 

 

「是是是，木兔桑。」這是渾身滿足地閉起眼的另一隻雄鴞對年上的寵物男友不慍不火的回應。

 

 

狀態好的木兔桑，就算看著也令人開心啊。

 

 

嘛，絕對不能跟當事人說就是了。

 

 

＞＞＞ｅｎｄ


End file.
